the story of Wu Kong
by Wangcheng
Summary: hello


Fan Fiction

At the beginning of the Bottle of the Gods, the gods and immortals control the heaven and they live in the Thirty-third Heaven. Demons control uncivilized region and it's a bad environment for human to live. There are only plants, mountains and demons in this place.

"Listen, my people, I am the Handsome Monkey King, we ought to have a vast land, but these immortals exiled us to here. Why should we live in this place? Why we should bear the terrible environment? It's time for us to revolt the heaven and we will lead millions of demons to attack the heaven. Moreover, we should work together and win the war. Now we have a chance to control our life and improve our living environment." A man standing at the top of the mountain looking at the root where there are millions of demons.

" My king, when will you come back? I will wait until you win the war." A beautiful woman is looking at her king. And her eyes are full of love. " I will call for my brothers; Bull Demon King will lead millions of demons to attack the heaven, when we finished the war and I will be the king of the heaven. At that time, I will use fairy dragons as the horses to lead the carriage and I will ask fairies to scatter flowers in to the whole world. And that time I promise I will marry you." " Go, my king, they need you, I will wait you here, and I am waiting for that day coming." She standing at the top of the mountain and looking at the sky, in the sky is a man wearing a suit of amour and holding a weapon.

It was a terrible war, and countless of immortals were killed and falling from the heaven. Thousands of mountains were broken, and several rivers were disappeared because of the great damage. The beautiful paradises ceased to exist any more. Thousands of beautiful houses in the heaven were broken and many stars falling from the sky. The color of the clouds and rain are like blood. It seems like that the sky was hurt and bleed.

Everyday the woman can do is pray, and wishing her king can come back successfully. Actually she was the faery of the heaven, she also didn't want to broken the heaven. But now, she just want to live with her king and wishes her king to come back as soon as possible. She doesn't care the result of the war, what she cares about is her king. She meets the Handsome Monkey King in the human world. At that time, he was the general of the largest dynasty and she was the most famous talented girl in the dynasty. They fall in love at that time, they appreciate each other and the most important is that he saved her life in one accident. They find their secret identity after the dynasty was perished. He wants to study the human knowledge , she was a naughty girl and she secretly slipped out from the heaven in order to enjoy a different life and release herself from the boring heaven. Their secret identity didn't bother each other, contrary to the confusing; they fall in a deep love. Because they believe it's the lot to make they meet. Every time, she thinks of the lucky accident that they saw each other, she will simile for a long time.

20 years past, her king never came back, but as the demons told that they fail the war and Bull Demon King was punished to live in the Mountain of Flames. And her king Handsome Monkey King was appointed as the Great Sage Equaling Heaven because of the great role in that "Battle of the Gods". It is said that Handsome Monkey King betrayed his brothers and he receives heavens' demand as a spy to finish the war.

When she heard the news, she feels that the whole was falling down and her hope is losing. She can't believe it is true, she still remembers the day before he leaves, he wears a pair of cloud-walking shoes, in his body is a suit of golden chain mail, in his head is a phoenix-winged purple gold helmet, and he is holding his best weapon （golden cudgel）. In her words, he is the whole sky of her life. He is so big and tall standing on the top of the mountain and he shouted to the sky like a thunder spreading to the whole world. He is the king of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits, he is unruly nature, he loves his brothers and they have lived together for thousands of years. His goal is to win the war, defeat the heaven and make his people to have a better living environment.

There is no reason for him to betray his brothers and his people. Why he doesn't come back? What happened in the war? He is good at fighting and no one could defeat him. Even though he failed, he could go back and waiting for next time. Does he broken his promise? Maybe he was badly hurt and hiding in somewhere to healing himself. I must go to look for brothers and know where can find him. As she decided, she plans to visit Bull Demon King in the Mountain of Flames, where Bull Demon King stays and she could find the truth about the war.

After she cross several mountains, she arrives at the Mountain of Flame. Around the mountain is full of fire and rocks, she can't find any plants and even she sees no body. She walks to the black gate of the mountain and knock the door. "Who are you" a heavy sound came from a far place. "Bro, it's me, I want to know where he was going." "Oh, come in please, it's too hot outside". Is the person who had lead millions of demons? Ever of ever, he is handsome and strong; he was one of the kings in the whole demon world.

"My sister, I have known the reason why you came here. Go back, he failed, we lost the war, don't believe what others say. It's not the truth; I believe he will come back some day. Maybe he was trapped in somewhere in the heaven. Here you are, this is one piece of fragment in his corselets, go back to the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits. I am hurt badly in the war, and my ability is lost about 90 percent, I am unable to protect you any more. And now, many demons believe Handsome Monkey King betrayed us. And it's his reason that result in the failing. So it's dangerous outside and I was punished to stay here and not allowed to go outside." A person sitting in the seat and his head looks like a bull's head and his hair is off-white and long. After he finished saying, he coughing for a long time, it sounds like a broken bellows and it seems that it won't stop in a short time. The Bull Demon King is no longer the one when he was leading millions of demons, now he looks like an old man, sick, tired, and lonely. When looks at the fragment, she was buried in deep thoughts. It's a piece of the beautiful corselets and there are bloodstain in it. She sees the fragment as her eyes looking straight up and tears falling form her eyes as if she was seeing her king fighting with gods in the war. He is so bold and powerful, he killed countless gods and his corselet is full of his blood and gods' blood. There are no gods dare to fight with him and it is full of gods' dead body where he stands. She puts the fragment to her chest as if she was hugging her king and this time she won't let him go away.

After she finished visiting, she went back from the Mountain of Flame, she still stay on the Mountain of Flowers and fruits. As she walks through the mountains, she would still remember the wonderful time when she lives with her king. She came to the highest mountain waiting for her king, even though she know her king won't come back. But she still have a dream that one day, her king will leave the heaven and go to look for her, because he promised that he will marry her.

In boundary of the Western Continent of Cattle-gift and the South Continent of Jambu are Five Finger Mountains. Inside the mountain, there is a prison, and a person was trapped, he looks like a monkey, and in his body there are full of chains made of violet gold, in his head is a tight band, his hair is long to the earth and at the top of the mountain, there is a image of the Buddha.

"Mere Monkey Devil, you have been trapped in the mountain for 20 years, and there are at least 480 years for you to wake up to reality. Do you know the trouble you have done? You lead millions of demons to attack the heaven, you killed countless gods, you offended the dignity of the Jade Emperor, you robbed the Dragon palace of the Eastern Sea and stolen the Key Stand. Moreover, as a demon you fall in love with Zixia Faery. These troubles, you should make up by accompanying your master to finish his task. Hope you will understand the truth that you are never the one called Handsome Monkey King. After you finished the task you will have a chance to be rewarded as Winning Buddha, and you will have the honor to live in the heaven too". A commanding voice came out from the top of the mountain.

In the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits, there are several immortals standing in the sky leading by god Erlang. He is the person who protects the gate of heaven and he has three eyes in his face. He holds a trident and standing in the sky, behind him are hundreds of immortals. " Sister, go back to the heaven with me, he failed and lost the war, and the Buddha punished him to being trapped for 500 years. His memory was erased and he will have a task to finish. It's a good job for him, and now you should go with me to receive the punishment from the Jade Emperor as you fall in love with a demon." " Brother, please let me stay here, I want to wait him back and I have removed my ability as an immortal, I am a demon now." " You have no choice, you must be punished, all immortals， arrest her"

Zixia was arrested to the heaven and she was punished to stay in the prison for 800 years.

500 years was quickly past, maybe it is just a few times in the heaven but in the midgard it is a very long time. One day a monk travels pass the Five Finger Mountain and he release the Monkey following the guidance of the Buddha. He is the Tang Priest; he is from Tang Dynasty in the Orient. He has a task that he should experience 81 disasters successfully and then he will have the qualification to get the Buddha's Law from Big Leiyin Temple in order to save the people out of the suffering in the Tang Dynasty.

Monkey was released and he wants to leave the place to find his people and his lover, he knows that it's too long for him to be trapped in the mountain. So he uses his magic to across several mountain and rivers. When he fly to the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits, he didn't find his people and his lover and even his brothers was disappeared. There are no one in the mountain, he don't know what happened, at the time he feels confused,. He feels angry and lonely, he shouted to the sky and wondering what happened to his place. At that time, Avalokiteshvara appeared and said that: "Monkey, you failed in the war, don't you want to make up these troubles? Your brothers were punished to stay in the Mountain of Flames and Jade Emperor punished Zixia Faery to stay in the prison for 800 years. You will have the chance to see your brothers in the trip to the Western, and you will also have the chance to meet Zixia Faery after you finished the task. I hope you will wake up and go to help Tang Priest to complete the task. It's good for all of us and you should understand this is the only choice and chance to release yourself".

He left the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits and went back to the mountain of Five Finger. As he supposed, Tang is still sitting in the mountain as if he has already known the result and waiting for Monkey's back. " I know you were a great people in the past, but from now on, I call you Wu Kong. I hope you can take me as your master, and I also wish you to forget the bad things you experienced in the past. We should work together to complete the hard work, and you will also being immortal, after you finished this. At the same time, I also hope you that don't play jokes with me; Avalokiteshvara gives me the right to control the tight band and you will fell uncomfortable when I reading the incantation. At last, welcome Wu Kong, we are a team now, it's time for us to start the trip…..


End file.
